Since that Winter Day
by katiemirmo
Summary: Tifa has become Cloud's fiancee. Cloud wishes for her not to interfere with his freedom until they are married. Will Tifa be able to withstand all the pain Cloud is causing her? CloTi
1. The Day I was Introduced to Him

**A/N:** Merry Christmas to all!:D

This one is because of the season, I think the cold has got to me!

**  
DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Square Enix, therefore FFVII's not mine either.

* * *

oOoOo

_Sitting beside the window, gazing at him was my favorite thing to do. Right now he is playing in the snow. I know he doesn't know me, but I know him with all of my heart. Since that winter day,I just want to be with him, forevermore.  
_

**_  
5 years later:_**

_I don't know what to do. A few minutes earlier my mom told me that I would finally meet with him as his fiancee. I don't know how to act in front of him, nor do I know how to talk to him. I stayed hidden for like 16 years in my room, just because I didn't want anybody to see me. I felt lonely, but that loneliness fades away when I see him._

"Tifa, are you ready to go now?", I heard mom said.

"Yes, mom.." I said calmly.

I don't want to act sheepishly in front of my own mother!

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Guess so..". I didn't want to say yes, because mom will tease me. She knows my feelings for that guy.

As we finally arrived at our destination, someone welcomed us. It was that guys mother.

"My, my Tifa..You've grown into a beautiful lady" she said with her smile reaching to her eyes. I smiled back. She led us inside their house.

"You may sit wherever you want, oh wait here I'll call him", and she went upstairs.

My heart was thumping for like a thousand beats per minute. I was really really nervous, but I didn't show it. As I heard a closing door, I looked upstairs and my eyes met with his.

"Hi auntie! What brings you here?" he asked my mother. "

You're still dashing as ever Cloud.." my mom said.

"Well.." he said shrugged, but he looked much more irresistable even with that. "

Cloud..I would like you to meet my daughter..Tifa". When I heard my name I stood up and greeted him.

"I am Tifa, Tifa Lockheart. Nice to meet you".

He smiled at me."Hi, I'm Cloud. I didn't know Aunt Linn had a daughter". he took my hand and shaked it with his.

"Oh, I remember I have something I need to attend to, sorry auntie but I'm leaving.."

"Cloud.."

"Yes, mom?" he said. "You will not leave this house" his mom said. "If you want to leave you will take Tifa with you".

"Eh? How come?" he asked, I know he was confused. I haven't been properly introduced to him.

"Cloud, your mom and I had an agreement since the day you were born. She promised me that when the right time comes, you will wed my daughter", my mom explained.

Cloud's eyes grew with surprise. I just looked down. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, a bit cooled down. His mom and mine couldn't utter a thing.

"It is a promise, and once a promise has been made it shouldn't be broken, should it? Whatever their reason is for not telling you earlier, doesn't matter anymore" I said, with knees shaking. His eyes became smaller, maybe because he's angry at me.

"Well, you're right..Now c'mon, if you're coming with me you better hurry up", he said then turned to the door, and I quickly followed him.

oOoOo

He drove off to a restaurant and stopped, he looked at me and said "Hey, I know you're my fiancee and all, but can you please promise me that you will not interfere with my freedom until we're married?"

"Why not?", I managed to ask.

"Well, you see..I have a lot of girls in my life. And I can't tell them that you're my fiancee, or else they're gonna kill me".

"If you don't tell them now, then surely you'll be dead". I said sarcastically, I caught his grin. "But, Okay. I'm not gonna mess up with your freedom, and I'm not gonna demand time from you".

"Thank you, now c'mon. Let's get inside, Aerith's waiting for me.." he said. _Aerith huh? Who may that girl be._

My question was answered when a girl with brown hair kissed Cloud on the cheek. I wanted to beat the girl up with my fury. Then she turned to me.

"Who might you be?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. I was about to answer her question when Cloud interfered.

"She's Tifa, a daughter of my mom's friend..", he said while smiling sheepishly. "Shall we sit down now?" he asked.

Aerith nodded. They sat beside each other while I, the fiancee of the Cloud, is sitting opposite to them.

They talked about anything, but there's one thing that I can not withstand, I heard her whispering something to Cloud.

"Hey, why did you have to take that girl along, in our date?". I held a fork and wanted to throw it to her, like she was a dartboard and the fork was a dart.

oOoOo

After 30 minutes, of playing with the fork and the food, they finally decided to go out of the restaurant, and go home.

"Bye, Cloud" Aerith said.

"Bye, sorry if I can't drop you at your house" he said, and then he kissed her in the lips.

That guy is going to taste my fury inside the car.

I slumped at the car seat, while he looked at me with no feelings. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like a child" he said.

"Look, if there's someone acting like a child between us two, then it's you!" I said while pointing one finger into his direction.

"Me? What did I do?" he asked.

"Are you trying to act innocent? Who would do something childish, like kissing another girl when his fiancee, is right in front of him?!" I asked, I was really angry. I wanna burst into tears, but when he looked at me with those worried eyes, everything was gone.

"Sorry, I didn't know you will be hurt by what I did. I'll make it up to you. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Fine" I just said. I was lost with words, just because of those eyes..I gave in.

* * *

**  
A/N:** How's that for the first chapter? Reviews are pretty much welcome~


	2. The Day I Went out with You

**A/N:** And it's finally time for the Second Chapter! *claps*

I know the first chapters all about Tifa's POV, but this time..it's both. Enjoy!

**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Square Enix, so I don't own FFVII

Is this really what I wanted? Is being near him enough for me? I don't know what to do anymore, ever since that winter day..

* * *

**MORNING:**

"Tifa? Why are you all dressed up?" her mom asked.

"Morning, mom. I'm going ou with Cloud today" she said excitedly.

"Well that's good..you get to hang out with him. By the way, Zack's downstairs.." and her mom left her inside her room.

She followed to meet her friend, Zack.

Meanwhile:

Ugh, why do I have to care about her? I mean, I just met her yesterday. She's irresistable. Very beautiful and hot. I'm lucky to be her fiancee, but I'm with Aerith now! Arghh.

He stopped at the Lockheart's house and rang the doorbell.

"Cloud! You're here, Tifa's waiting for you at the garden. Come in" Tifa's mother said with a smile.

"Thanks Auntie" and then he walked towards the garden, only to see Tifa laughing with a guy. His eyes narrowed. Just then Tifa noticed him.

"Cloud.." she said,with a smile. Then she dragged Zack towards Cloud.

"This is Zack! A friend of mine" she introduced him.

"Hi, I'm Zack Fair" and then he offered his hand to Cloud. Cloud shook it with his.

"Uhm..Tifa, are you ready yet?" Cloud asked.

"Yea, uhm..Zack. I'll be going on ahead. See you" she said with a beautiful smile, which made Cloud's eyes narrower.

When they got to the car, Cloud confronted Tifa.

"What is a guy doing inside your house?" he asked. Tifa, though confused answered his question.

"He's a friend! And you don't care if I let my guy friends come over" she turned her back on his.

"Uhh, whatever!" Cloud just said, then his phone rang. "God, Sorry Aerith! Sorry"

Aerith again..Tifa said on her mind.

and then Cloud put his phone down.

"AAAAAGHHH!" he moaned.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, irritated. He looked at her. "Aerith's mad at me" he said.

"So? What does it have to do with me? After all I'm just your fiancee" she said sarcastically.

"She's mad at me because I didn't visit her today.." he said. "Then go visit her. Like I care" she said with her eyes closed, she is really irritated now, which Cloud noticed. "Can you help me buy something for her?" he asked. She opened an eye, judging from Cloud's facial expression, he was like begging for her help, so she decided to help him. "Fine".

_**(TIFA's POV again)**_

He drove his car to the mall..and got us to a little boutique containing jewelries. Is that girl really this special for her to receive jewelries, just to forgive him?

"Hey, Tifa..what should I get her?" he asked me, which made my eyebrow raised. "Why are you asking me? She's your girlfriend isn't she?".

"Please.." he begged, with those blue eyes. Once again I was lost. "Give her a ring" I answered, well rings are a sign of a promise. So that's what I thought.

"She doesn't like rings" he answered. "Then go get her something she likes!" I said, irritatedly. And he did find something Aerith would like, but I didn't care. I was busy sighting a ring, with the C love T encoded in it. It was so beautiful, that I wanted to buy it! But I didn't anyway. So he got out of the store and I followed him.

"Aerith, I'm sorry" he said, we are currently at the doorstep of Aerith's house. Aerith listened to Cloud's explanation, and let him in. Cloud told me to wait at the car, which actually did hurt. Thinking that my fiancee is inside with a girl, is tormenting. After one hour of waiting inside his car, he finally came out. He had a smile on his face.

_Guess everything went well._

"Sorry for making you wait, Tifa" he said. "It's " I said, my voice is on the pitch of annoyed.

"Hey, Tifa.." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks.." and then he turned the car on and drove. I don't know why exactly he's thanking me, but I didn't manage to ask. Just hearing him say that, even for no reason, Flutters my heart.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And I know this chapter is confusing, but I'm very thankful you got through it! :D

*claps* Reviews are really appreciated, oh btw. thank you for those who reviewed in the first chapter! ;)


	3. The Day you made me Cry

**A/N:** Here's the 3rd chapter..Enjoy :)

**  
Disclaimer:** I soo do not own Square Enix, nor do I own FFVII.

* * *

_  
That smile of yours that flutters my heart, does it really belong to me? I do not want to be hurt anymore, just please..bury me and let me go. Ever since that winter day, my heart has been yours..forevermore._

It's been 2 days since I last saw him. I miss him, what can he be doing at this very moment? Every night, I worry if he's already home, has he already ate? But then, I question myself, do I have the right to worry? It doesn't mean that when I'm his fiancee, he'll feel the same way for me.

**  
*Dingdong***

I stood up to see who was outside the door, and to my surprise..There he was, standing with his gracious looks, his blue eyes showing and a smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He smirked. "Don't I have the right to visit my fiancee?" and he let himself in, and felt comfortable. I wanted to spank him, but at the same time I was happy. Happy that he's here.

"Where's auntie?" he asked. "Unfortunately, mom's out of town" I answered.

"Then you must be lonely here.." he said, again with no emotions showing on his face. I didn't even sense a bit of worry from him.

"Not really, I can always call Zack and my other friends to come over" I said, sarcastically. His eyes narrowed, so I asked myself _Did I say something wrong?_

"You're going out with me, today" he said, with finality in his voice. I was dumbfounded by his words, but I managed to come back to my normal self. "Eh? Why should I? Don't you have any plans with your girlfriend?". He smiled. Darn that smile! "Do you think I'll be asking you out if we had plans today?" he said, I was a bit of embarrassed, my face was turning red without me knowing it. "But it's cold outside! Winter's coming up, we should'nt come out" I said as an excuse, but he wasn't convinced. He grabbed me outside of the house and into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Hmm, somewhere you would like" he said. I looked at the roads and the streets that his car was passing by.

* * *

When we reached our destination, I was really amazed. He brought me to a lake, it was crystal clear. I touched the water in it, and it was cold, maybe because of the weather. The air was so refreshing, even though it was chilly.

"Like it?" I was surprised so I turned around, "Yeah, it's beautiful" I answered.

The air became a little more chilly, to my surprise he put on his jacket on me. I looked at him in the eye, and he looked back and smiled.

"My family used to go to a picnic here" he said. "Hmmm? I bet everytime you went here it was fun" I said, still staring at the lake.

"Hn, it was fun, those were the times" and then he laughed.

We talked about almost everything, I got to know him better. His likes and dislikes.

Time didn't matter to us, until we knew it..it was already nightime. He finally stood up.

"I think it's time to go home" he said and then went to his car. I followed him.

* * *

He drove me home. "Thank you for today" I said. He went out the car and opened my door.

Just when I stepped outside, it started snowing. I smiled. It's good to see snow again.

Then it hit me. The first time I saw him, it was snowing.

The first day of snow.

The first day I admired him.

I looked at him, only to see that he was looking at me intently.

His face was nearing mine, my heartbeat goes faster. It seemed like my world stopped, when his lips touched mine.

I wished that this moment would never end. His lips were warm. Even though it's cold, it made me warm.

**  
*Ring***

Our lips parted when we heard that sound, it was his phone. Someone was calling him, I didn't try to look at him.

"Aerith?" he said to the other line. Hearing that name, it was like a piece of my heart was torn.

"Tommorow? Yea, I'm quite free..Okay..See you" and then turned the phone down.

Maybe he didn't know, that tommorow..is our Engagement Party. That's what mom was arranging, so she needs to get out-of-town for the decorations and stuff.

I walked towards our doorstep, I didn't look at him after that kiss..nor do I want to look at him. "Tifa.." he said, I didn't turn around.."Goodnight" and then I heard him enter his car again and drove it off. After that, tears started to fall down my eyes.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Isn't that sad? I wanted to kill Cloud in this chapter even though I'm the one who made it! Anyways, hope you liked this..Wonder what will happen next chapter? :) Reviews are so much appreciated :)


	4. The Day I wish would've last forever

**A/N:** I am so happy when I read all of your Reviews! It gave me the courage to write the next chapter!

And here, I am presenting you..the 4th Chapter!

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Square Enix, nor FFVII

* * *

_I do not want to cry, but I have to because of you. You hurt me, but you never knew. Ever since that winter day, everything you do I understood. When will this foolish heart of my know, that your heart lies with someone else?_

oOoOo_  
_

Last Night, I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I felt numb. I still remember the kiss, but the pain he caused me was much stronger than that. Today is our Engagement Party, but how can I call it an Engagement Party, if he isn't here?

Earlier, mom noticed that my eyes were red, she asked me why but I only answered that some dirt got into my eye. I don't want her to know about what's happening to me. I've decided. With or without Cloud, this party will proceed.

"Tifa" I turned around to see who called me, to my surprise it was Yuffie. A friend of mine.

"Yuffie, I'm so glad you're here!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, it's your engagement thingy. Of course I'll be here!" she said. Yuffie's like this, she's a little childish but she can get dreadfully serious at times.

"Sooo, where your future husband?" she asked, I don't know what to answer. "Uhmm"..

"I guess I'll meet him later? Gotta go girl..Need to pick out a dress for your yah!" and then she ran off outside the door.

What if the guests look for him? I guess I'll cross the bridge when I get there.

oOoOo

**NOON:**

"Cloud!Where have you been all day?" his mom asked with worry. Cloud just climb up the stairs. "I've gone out mom. I'm tired. Goodnight!" and he continued walking.

"But Cloud! It's your engagement party today!" his mom shouted. Cloud's eyes grew large with surprise. "My What?!" he shouted.

"Today's your engagement party, it must be starting now. I was waiting for you to come home so that we could come together. Didn't I told you last week?!" his mom said. Oh yea, she did tell me last week. Darn it!, he said in his mind.

"Mom, uhm..you go ahead! I have something I need to do first" he said and then rushed off to his car, leaving his mom standing there with disbelief.

oOoOo

**PARTY:**

The party's now starting. I guess I have no choice but to have them believe one of my alibi's for Cloud who is not attending. The sound of the violin is very good to hear, I wanted to cry because of the sad tune it's giving out. This pavillion that mom renter for this party is big to hold 100 guests. The windows were transparent, therefore the snow outside is seen. It's calming to look at. The white snow, where I first saw him. I climbed up the stage, now ready for the something that I need to say.

"Good evening everyone. First of all, I want to thank you all for coming all this way just for this party" I said nervously. I don't know what to say anymore. Just then someone asked, "Where's the future groom?" and everybody laughed, I don't know what to answer!

"Uhm, he's...-" just then someone grabbed the microphone. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late. Thank you all for witnessing our engagement party" he said. It was Cloud, after saying that he knelt in front of me and said, "I didn't give you a proper proposal didn't I? I guess this is the time that I will, and then he opened a small box containing a ring, with C love T engraved in it. I couldn't stop myself, so I finally cried. The crowd went awe and then he kissed me in front of them.

The orchestra started playing again, and he took my hand and led me to the center. We danced.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have plans with Aerith?" I managed to ask as we kept dancing. "Well, this is much important than Aerith" he said, which made me wonder why. "How?" I asked.

"Let's just say that, whatever happens..I want this wedding to happen" he said as he looked me in the eyes. I blushed. "Why?" I asked again. He laughed.

"Why do you have so many questions?" he continues laughing, while I was turning red as a tomato. "I'm sorry..for yesterday. I'm not sure about my feelings for you yet, but I want to continue being your fiancee" he said. My tears dwelled up, hearing that is good enough for me. Even though he's not yet sure, I'm thankful that at least I know I am something in his heart. "Hey, don't cry.." he said, and he wiped my tears away.

We finally stopped dancing and sat together at the stage, until..

"Tifa! Care to dance with me?" It was Zack, I smiled at him. "Sure!" I said and then stood up, leaving Cloud there while I am not aware of his facial expression. I danced with Zack and then returned to the table.

"Tifa, let me ask you something" he said out of the blue. "Hmm?"

"Do you like that guy?", I was shocked. "No, didn't I tell you that he's just a friend?" I answered. "Good, I don't want other guys coming near you" he said, and I blushed once again, after that we just stayed quiet while he was holding my hand under the table.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Isn't that cute? Though Cloud really is a jerk for not realizing his true feeling first! There's a twist coming on the next chapter..what will it be? Review please :)


	5. The Day your love covered my Fears

**A/N:** ~The last chapter! Enjoy~

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Square Enix, nor FFVII

_

* * *

  
Just loving you keeps me alive. My heart will shatter without you. Ever since that winter day, forevermore..will this love conquer it all?_

oOoOo

It's been a week after our engagement party. He visits me oftenly now, and he never mentions Aerith anymore. I sensed hope, but I didn't want it to turn to a false one. It's better if I just stay quiet and enjoy his presence. I am waiting for him now, he said we'll go out today.

**  
*DINGDONG***

I hurried to the door to see if it was him, but it wasn't.

"Hi Tifa!", it was Yuffie. As energetic as ever, she let herself in.

"Yuffie, what do you need?" I asked. She laughed. "When I come here you always ask me that question do you? Well, I'm here to inform you that I saw your fiancee earlier" she said.

"You saw Cloud? Where?" I asked.

"He was at a coffee shop with a girl..A brown-haired girl who wears pink ribbons" she answered. Aerith..Damn that woman.

"So..who was that girl, Tifa?" she asked again. "His ex-girlfriend" I looked down. I wanted to cry.

"oooookay..Well anyway! Wanna go shopping?" she asked, I know she just did that so I wouldn't be down anymore. I smiled at her, suddenly I heard the front door open. Cloud..

"So there's Prince Charming!" Yuffie said and stood up. "Hi..uhm?" he asked, he still doesn't know her yet.

"I'm Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi! The Princess of Wutai Corp." she smiled and shook hands with Cloud. "Well Tifa, I better be going now! See yah girl!" she said.

After Yuffie left, it's now just Cloud and me. He sat beside me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, while playing with my hair. I stopped his hand. "We need to talk" I faced him seriously. His face became serious also.

"What about?" he asked.

"About you..and Aerith" I said, well he looked a bit of surprised. "What about it?" he asked.

"Yuffie said she saw you two at a coffee shop this morning" I said, my tears are now ready to fall down. "Tell me Cloud, are you still with her?" I asked.

He sighed. "No, I'm not" he said, calmly. I'm becoming hysterical at this time. "Liar!! Tell me the truth, Cloud" I begged.

"Everything was over between us after our Engagement Party" he said.

"Then why?" I asked.

"She wanted to talk to me, about her wedding" he said. I was shocked. "Wedding?!" he hushed me.

"Hey, she's getting married with your friend" he said. "My Friend? You don't mean to tell me, Zack?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Seems like they knew each other long ago. Well, at least I don't have to worry with that Zack anymore" he said, and then he kissed the top of my hand.

I grabbed it back. "But you said, you don't have feelings for me" I said. He chuckled.

"I never told you that! I told you that I am not sure about my feelings, but now I am" he said and then he kissed me. Between that kiss, I managed to ask "How?", he stopped kissing me and laughed out loud. "That doesn't matter anymore, Tifa. All I know is that I love you. And that's that. Well if you don't want my love then-"

"I never said that I don't want your love!" I said. I started crying. "Hey, ssshhh.." he hushed me and wiped my tears off.

"Do you ever know how much you hurt me everytime? Ever since we were kids.." I said.

"Kids?" he confusedly asked.

"Yes, I was in love with you. One winter day, you played outside my house. I saw you from my window, and ever since then I wanted to be with you" I confessed. "But, I did not force mom to do an arranged marriage between us! I just-"

"Ssshhh, enough now Tifa. Didn't I say that, that doesn't matter anymore? I love you, You love Me, and we will be marrying each other when it's the right time" and then he kissed me again.

That kiss was enough to cover all my fears. Now I'm sure, all the pain that he caused me, ever since that winter day..will now be replaced with happiness.

**

* * *

  
A/N:** Yay! Finished! Isn't that cute?It's a little short, I guess I ran it too fast. Well anyway, Thank you for all the guys that read this! *BOW* :D

Reviews for the last time please ^,~!


End file.
